Thistles & Weeds
by RagingWarspite
Summary: "As thistles & weeds clash, one shall become two & blood will flood the forest." - After suffering from treachery, Shadowclan is on edge and very ill-mannered towards the clans. When a new prophecy arises, foretelling of yet another misfortune. The fate of the clan shall be altered yet again. Two cats hold many lives in their paws. One for the better, the other for the worst.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was sundown, a veil of orange & yellow painted across the skies. Usually, cats bustled about, the clearing always full of liveliness. Today however was not the case. A clutter of cats could be seen outside of the nursery. Three kits had been born, but one of them had managed to bring an uneasiness to the clan. "He looks like Nettletail." One warrior mewed, another pitched in. "What if he turns out like him?" There were murmurs within the crowd, a third warrior spoke up. "Like father, Like son." They hissed. "Enough of this, all of you. These kits are a blessing to us." That was Nightstar, the Shadowclan leader. She was a very bold and noble leader. Her icy gaze locked on the queen, nesting with her kittens. "What have you decided to name them, Thornpelt?" The striped, brown tabby purred, nose touching the head of a tortieshell she-cat. "This one is Featherkit… and this— " her tongue rasped over the head of a plain brown tom, save for the darker fur of his ear rims. "Is Weedkit." She announced. "Because the way his fur kinks up, reminds me of weeds that grow around the camp.." Her golden gaze finally lingered on the last kit.

He resembled his father, light grey fur with dark splotches, even white paws. The only difference was that his face had a white splotch over it, resembling a mask. Despite how much his mother had groomed him, his fur continued to spike out around him. He lifted his head and mewled, the proud queen smiling. "I will call this one Thistlekit." She purred. "All fitting names for such beautiful kits, Thornpelt." Nightstar mewed. Some cats still murmured to one another disapprovingly. Nettletail had once been a Shadowclan warrior, but he had been hungry for power and tried to attack Nightstar in hopes that he would forcefully take the clan. He had failed and was banished, right in the middle of Thornpelt's pregnancy. To have a kit that looked just like him so soon, it didn't settle to well with the superstitious cats. "Alright, give them space everyone; back to your dens." The leader announced. As cats cleared away, the medicine cat also took her leave. Both Thornpelt and her kits were healthy, so there was no need for her to stay in the nursery.

Berrystripe entered her own den, checking herbs to ensure that they were in good stock. Tansy was low, and so was the catmint. "I'll have to ask one of the warriors to lend me a paw come morning.." she muttered to herself. The medicine cat climbed into her nest, shifting her shoulders around to get a little more comfortable. Slowly her eyes shut and she began to doze into a light slumber. As darkness swirled around her vision—it suddenly cleared into a new location. She found herself standing in the middle of an empty clearing. What in the name of starclan was this? The medicine cat stood there, pondering the situation for a moment, until something began to sprout from the ground. Thistles? They grew at a rapid pace, twisting and weaving around one another. However another plant was emerging from the opposite end. Weeds… Berrystripe watched as the two plants continued to grow and spurt from the earth until there was no more space left for them. They began to tangle into one another, until it was a mess of green vegetation. "What is this supposed to mean?" she whispered.

Barely a few heartbeats later, blood began to rapidly rush through the plants, gushing into the rest of the bare clearing. As it coated her paws, the medicine cat yowled and turned to run away. However, she was surrounded. The tangles of bleeding plant were all around her and soon she was engulfed in blood. Washing over her in every direction. 'Starclan help me!'. Jolting awake, Berrystripe hustled out of her nest, fur standing on end. A harsh hiss began to echo in her ear.

As Thistles and Weeds clash, one shall become two, and blood will flood the forest.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A mossball whizzed by, and then three kits came racing out of the nursery. "Come on Featherkit! You're gonna need to run a little faster than that if you want to keep up!" Weedkit taunted. However, while he was busy staring back at his sister, Thistlekit came rushing past him and pounced onto the mossball, rolling off with it. "Hey no fair!" Weedkit hissed. Thistlekit was raking his claws at the little ball of moss, battering it back and forth. He was pretending to fight a cat from Thunderclan. "Take that crowfood, never hunt in our territory again!" he spat, biting into the moss and flung it. Weedkit and Featherkit went after it; but he stood there triumphantly, puffing out his chest as if he had just won a grueling battle. Unbeknownst to any of the playing kits. A pair of eyes was watching them wearily.

Berrystripe sat just beyond the entrance of her den. Three moons she had remained very quiet about the prophecy. Unsure if she should share it with the leader just yet. The clan was still recovering after the betrayal of Nettletail and that prophecy could make things worse. They had enough to deal with as of now anyways. Greenleaf was slowly coming to an end, and that meant prey would soon run thinner with Leaffall and Leafbare. Thunderclan was intruding on the borders to frequently and the two clans were on the verge of war. It was only border tussles. But what would happen when Nightstar had enough? The couldn't afford a major battle so close to such harsh weathers. Thistles and Weeds. Berrystripe had interpreted far enough to guess that it involved the recent litter of kits. Something involving them would lead to much bloodshed, but whom would be the culprit? It already seemed that Thistlekit was eager to battle. Had starclan fated that the kit resembling Nettletail would try to finish what he started?

"Featherkit, Thistlekit, Weedkit!" Thornpelt's yowl filled the three sibling's ears. "Come over here so I can clean you up, you all look a mess!" she exasperated. Reluctantly, the kits stopped their tussling and Berrystripe observed as they all ran to meet their mother. They were only kits, they could progress no threat to the clan. 'But in the next three moons they'll be training to become warriors.' The medicine cat thought. Nightstar could be seen standing up over the highstones. Soon her booming yowl filled the air. "Cats of Shadowclan, gather!" Felines mingling in the clearing all hurried to join beneath the highstones. "Mother can we see the meeting too?" Thistlekit mrrowed eagerly. His brother pitched in. "Yea! We're Shadowclan cat's too!" Featherkit didn't care either way. She personally wanted to take a break after all that running around. She wasn't the most active kit out there. "So long as you promise to behave and not interrupt, you can watch the meeting." Thornpelt mewed softly. The two brothers bounced up, racing back out of the nursery and into the clearing. "Are you not going with them, Featherkit?" The small tortieshell shook her head. "No, my legs are sore enough." She huffed, plopping in their nest. "I'm going to stay here." Thornpelt nodded, licking her kit's back then walked out of the nursery to see what the meeting could be about.

It seemed all cats required had gathered, so Nightstar's jaws parted to speak. "As you all know, Thunderclan have been caught trespassing on our land on multiple occasions." She hissed. Murmurs of agreement swept through the clan. "With Leaffall coming, prey will grow scarce and we don't need those noisy crowfood eaters chasing off any prey in our land. It seems chasing their lousy warriors off the borders is not enough. Tonight, we ambush Thunderclan camp!" the leader yowled. Thistlekit looked around with wide eyes. Yes! They were gonna beat Thunderclan! Warriors as well as apprentices yowled in approval. "Let's teach them not to mess with Shadowclan!" "Shred their fur off!" "They'll regret coming onto our land!" Nightstar's tail lifted, the crowd beginning to silence. "The ambush patrol will be separated into two groups." The leader declared. "I shall lead the first wave, and take Spidertail, Badgermask, Reedfur, Frosteye, Nightwhisper, and Foxpounce." She mewed, then looked at the clan deputy, Poppywhisker. "Poppywhisker, you will take the second wave, when we lure the Thunderclanners out of their den, make your move. The cats with your patrol will be Tawnyear, Tigerfang, Raccoonface, Whitepaw, and Swiftpaw. The rest of you shall stay behind to guard the camp. Rest easy for now, come nightfall we move for the attack! The meeting is dismissed!" the leader bounded down from the highledge and cats began to disperse. Thistlekit shivered with excitement. He just knew his clanmates would win! All their warriors and apprentices were strong! "Isn't this cool Weedkit? Thunderclan won't stand a chance!" he chimed. His brother nodded in agreement. "Hey, I just thought of a new game we can play! Shadowclan versus Thunderclan!" That sounded fun.

"I'll be the Shadowclan warrior. Call me Weedclaw!" the tabby kit bounced around, then crouched, trying to act like he was in a battle stance. "Hmp.. Fine but I get to be Shadowclan next!" Thistlekit didn't like being a Thunderclanner, but he'd tolerate it for now. "I'll be um… Thistle… uh.." he sighed, trying to think of a good name. "How about you be Thistlefur?" Weedkit mewed. "Okay!" Thistlekit nodded, then bounced into his own little spot, pretending to be asleep in a nest. Weedkit stalked him, tail swaying. Then he pounced on his sibling. "Grah! Shadowclan attack!" he yowled. Thistlekit rolled out from under his brother, pretending to be alarmed. "Shadowclan? You foxhearts! You'll never beat Thunderclan!" he mewed. "Don't you know who I am? I'm Weedclaw, the strongest warrior in Shadowclan!" his brother spat, pouncing again. Thistlekit rolled out of the way, swiping his paws at his sibling's flank. "Oh yea? Well, Weedclaw!" he spat. "I'm Thistlefur, the strongest warrior in the whole forest!"

Nightstar had been observing the tussling kits from afar. 'They'll make wonderful warriors someday.' She smiled, walking in closer and sat down again. The kits must've noticed because they stopped for a moment. Thistlekit pinning his brother to the ground. "Oh, don't stop, I'm just watching so I can take notes on how to battle against Thunderclan." The leader chimed. The two kits seemed rather prideful to think the leader must be interested in their battle moves. Thistlekit was still staring at the leader, so Weedkit knocked him off and got back up. "Hah! You can't ever best me Thistlefur!" he mrrowed with amusement, then pawed at his brother's fur as if he were clawing him. Thistlekit writhed around, trying to push him off. Eventually he went limp. Weedkit yowled in triumph. "Shadowclan we've won!" That's when Thistlekit suddenly swooped up, nipping his brother on the neck, resembling a throat bite. "What?" he spat. "You thought I was finished that easy? You let your guard down!" Nightstar's ears perked, head tilting. That was rather interesting. She didn't expect a kit to think of something such as that.

Weedkit crumpled to the ground and it was Thistlekit's turn to yowl triumphally now. Weedkit however, wasn't so pleased. "No fair! Shadowclan is supposed to win, duh!" he spat. Thistlekit lashed his tail, yawning a bit to show his lack of caring. "No, the best warrior wins. I had a better plan than you so I won!" he chimed. Nightstar saw the tensions rising over the little game and decided to pitch in. "I think you both fought like real warriors. Who knows, you may not even need mentors with this rate. You're just as tough as the apprentices!" she purred, then got up. It would be late soon and it would be wise to relax until the time came for the ambush to begin. "You two should run along to the nursery now." The leader recommended before padding away. The pair nodded, scrambling over top of one another to try and be the first one back at the nursery.

Featherkit was already asleep in the nest when they both jumped in. "I WIN" Weedkit declared. "No you didn't I got in first!" his brother spat back. The two argued back and forth until they began to wrestle around in the nest, waking their sister thus, her eyes opened groggily and she hissed. "Could you two mousebrains keep it down? I'm trying to rest here…" she growled. Thornpelt climbed into the nest, grabbing up the three one by one to place them at her belly. "Featherkit is right, it is getting late. We all should be getting sleep." She mewed. "But mom, I want to be up when the warriors come back!" Thistlekit whined. "Yea!" Weedkit nodded as well. "So long as you are quiet. if you can stay up that long of course." Thornpelt chuckled. Her kits were so energetic it was a mystery to her.

Nightstar walked out of her den and into the middle of the clearing. She was soon joined by Poppywhisker, as well as other members of the patrol. "It's time to head out." Nightstar dipped her head to the deputy. "Maybe your strikes be swift and strong everyone." She led her patrol out first, and Poppywhisker followed with his patrol at a slight distance before splitting off so they could prepare for their wave to come in. As they crossed into the Thunderclan border, claws unsheathed. Everyone was on alert. Even though it was late, they had to be weary of any potential patrols. This ambush needed to surprise Thunderclan, being discovered could damage their odds of winning. It appeared that Starclan had granted them with fortune. The patrol reached the camp without any challenge.

Quietly, the Shadowclan warriors slipped into the camp. "Spidertail, Badgermask, Reedfur.. you all strike the apprentice den... the rest of us shall take the warriors den." Nightstar whispered. The three warriors nodded, sneaking over to the den whilst Nightstar led the other cats to the warrior's den. They all looked at each other, and she flicked her ear. The moment the signal was given, the cats rushed inside. Soon screeches interrupted to calm silence. Nightstar pounced on the first Thunderclanner to escape from the den. "You prey stealers are going to pay for intruding now..." she hissed, raking her claws over the underbelly of the white furred cat. The Thunderclan warrior screeched and defended against their attacker. Cloudheart raked her claws over Nightstar's chest, eventually managing to pummel the leader off herself. "Shadowclan are attacking!" A yowl could be heard from elsewhere. The battle was gradually pushing out into the clearing. Soon Poppywhisker's patrol would step in. "Shadowclan you snakehearts, attacking a camp while they sleep? Have you no honor?" Flamestar's vicious growl could be heard. Nightstar was overpowering Cloudheart, pinning the warrior to the ground, bitting at her back and clawing at her sides. Blood and fur began flying across the ground.

Suddenly, a heavy mass slammed the leader, sending her flying off. The warrior scrambled up and raced away, but Spidertail was hot on her heels. Flamestar pressed his claws against Nightstar's chest as he pinned her. "You thought you could come into our own camp and beat us? You are more mousebrained than I imagined!" he spat, raking his claws down. Nightstar screeched, hind claws kidding at the broad-shouldered tom's stomach. Soon he pounced off, but then leapt at her again, rolling them both across the ground. Reedfur was fending against the Thunderclan deputy, Finchwing. Claws raked across his face and neck rapidly and he had to dart to the side to avoid being hit again. The deputy was far faster than they looked however. Before he knew it, a weight landed against his flank, knocking him over and jaws grasped his scruff, shaking him around roughly. Badgermask and Frosteye were tag-teaming another Thunderclan warrior, Longstride. Frosteye bit into the warrior's leg while Badgermask clawed at his chest. Longstride turned, raking his claws over Frosteye's face, blood spattering across the dirt and grass. He battered Badgermask away next but the two warriors just kept coming and he was backed into a corner of the camp, panting heavily with blood streaking his fur.

"Your warriors are losing Nightstar! You thought this small patrol would be enough?" Flamestar growled, biting at the other leader's stomach. He was right. Resilient as they were, her cats were beginning to tire. She didn't lose confidence however. "Do not count us out yet!" she hissed, teeth fastening in his forearm, snagging at the flesh. He yowled and smacked her across the skull with his heavy forepaw. For a moment, the leader was dizzy, blood running away from her cheek where it had been sliced open. The weight over her had been lifted out of the blue. "Shadowclan attack!" That was Poppywhisker's voice. The leader got up, eyes drifting until they locked on where Flamestar had went. Her deputy had him pinned to the ground, claws flashing over his stomach at lightning speed.

The leader yowled in a mixture of pain as well as fury. He was beginning to tire and struggled to get the uninjured deputy off himself. Nightstar gazed around the camp for a moment. With the addition of fresh warriors from Poppywhisker's wave, Thunderclan's warriors were starting to crumble. Just then she heard a shriek and turned back around. Flamestar had managed to hurtle the Shadowclan deputy off, a thick gash in his chest. No! Nightstar mustered all the strength in her limbs, flinging herself at the orange tabby before he could finish the deputy off. They both crashed across the ground but Flamestar ended up pinning her instead. "Like I said, you're a fool Nightstar!" he spat, fastening his teeth to her neck.

No! She was going to lose a life. They couldn't lose this battle! Suddenly, her mind drifted back to the image of two kits tussling. Thistlekit and Weedkit. Suddenly, the dark pelted leader went limp in the tom's jaws. Flamestar snorted, letting her go. He yowled loudly, causing the fighting cats to cease. "Shadowclan your leader has lost a life, and you have lost this battle!" he spat. "Flee with your tails between your legs and get out of Thunderc- "It was then that Nightstar lurched up, jaws clenching around the flame colored tom's throat. She threw him to the ground and gasps could be heard around them. Flamestar gargled, blood pooling around his jaws and neck as he twisted and convulsed. "You shouldn't have let your guard down so easily. I wasn't finished back there Flamestar." She hissed.

The leader's eyes glared at her own, burning with pure hatred as the life began to fade from them slowly. "It is you who have lost, Flamestar." She muttered, then looked up. "Shadowclan have won this fight!" she spat. "Let this be a lesson to you, Stay out of our territory! Or you may suffer the same fate!" She motioned to the leader, who was slowly regaining consciousness after losing a life. The look of defeat and shame glistened within his eyes. Her warriors began to gather and she was pleased to see that all of them were still standing. Poppywhisker had to lean heavily against Foxpounce, the gash in his chest still bleeding. Nightstar lashed her tail and her cats began to head out of the camp. She waited until they made it out securely before following herself. "This isn't over Nightstar!" Flamestar could be heard yowling at her. "One victory in battle is nothing in war!"

Nightstar swallowed hard as she bounded in front of the patrol to lead them home. The attack was to teach Thunderclan a lesson, but she hoped it hadn't just sparked motivation for them to bother her clanmates further. 'I can't believe kittens playing saved my hide back there...' she thought, looking to the skies. 'Thank you for the blessing Starclan, Shadowclan shall be grateful.' The patrol returned in silence, all the way until they reached the camp.

Berrystripe had been sitting up, anticipating the patrol. She was becoming anxious, what was taking them so long? When she finally saw the warriors enter, she sighed with relief. None of them looked to hurt. That is until she saw Poppywhisker. The deputy seemed as though he were barely able to stand. It didn't surprise her that he was led directly to the medicine den. "I'm alright I said!" he was hissing weakly. "Tend to the other warriors first." Stubborn as a dog. "I'm the judge of that Poppywhisker, and you aren't alright." the medicine cat huffed. Before she dressed the wound in anything, she took some cobwebs to slow down the blood flow. Applying pressure with her paws.

Thistlekit had managed to stay up the entire time. Weedkit had dozed off a few minutes before. To bad for him. His brother didn't feel like trying to wake him up, crawling out of his nest and into the clearing to get a better look at the returning patrol. He wobbled to one of the warriors waiting around the medicine den. "What are you doing up kit?" they snorted, head tilting in slight amusement. "I wanted to see the patrol come back! Did you win the fight?" he chimed. "Oh, did we! You should have seen the look on Flamestar's face." Nightwhisper chuckled. Thistlekit purred. "Yay! I can't wait to be an apprentice, I'm gonna claw up Thunderclan cats too!" he mewed. Nightwhisper rolled his eyes, cuffing the kit around the ear. "Well young one, that may take some time… now get in the nursery and get some sleep mm? I'll tell you more about the battle come morning time." He promised. Thistlekit nodded, bouncing back to the nursery, grinning ear to ear.

The kit climbed into his nest, bundling up with his siblings at his mother's stomach and yawned. With all the excitement passed over, he felt exhausted and his heavy eyelids slid shut immediately. He wasn't the only one exhausted though. Berrystripe had Poppywhisker stay in the den, and had just finished tending to the last of the injured cats. She stretched her aching limbs, staring at the herb supply she had. Now she was low on cobwebs… and would have to replace them soon. The medicine cat crawled into her nest, ears pinning back as she closed her eyes, falling asleep nearly immediately. She was greeted by the sounds of furious shrieks and yowls. "Not again." She hissed, fur standing on end. She looked around, spotting the source. Two cats, completely shadowed out were ripping each other apart. The battle didn't seem like an honorable fight with warriors, instead a vicious battle of rogues.

Finally, as the battle ended, one of the cat stood over its limp foe. Blood flushed from the wounds, the cat whom stood over them seemed joyful at the death, jaws parting as though they were laughing with glee. There was that same hissing voice yet again. Reminding her of the prophecy she had long since kept only to herself. As thistles & weeds clash, one shall become two, & blood will flood the forest. Which cat? Which cat was it who wished to cause so much pain? To have such a love for violence? She didn't know yet. All these omens, these dreams. The only lead she could gather from them was that it had to be linked to the kits in Shadowclan. One of those sweet innocent kits was going to grow up to destroy the clan if she didn't find out who in time. Berrystripe slept very uneasily that night.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The sun's rays shined into the nursery. Much to Thistlekit's displeasure. Maybe staying up all night hadn't been the best of ideas… The mottled tom tried to cover his face with his paws, a futile attempt to stay rested. However, his two siblings took care of that very quickly. Starting right off with the sound of his brother's loud hiss of disappointment. "Blast! I fell asleep!" Weedkit hissed, trying to scramble out of the nest. He consequentially bumped into Thistlekit on multiple occasions, causing the other kit to hiss and swipe at his hind. "Shhhush, I'm trying to get some extra sleep here.." he muttered. Featherkit who woke up far more quietly, stifled a mrrow of laughter. "Now you know how I feel huh?"

"Come on Featherkit! The dawn patrol has already left, let's go find someone who went on the ambush!" Weedkit yelled, then hustled out of the den. Featherkit reluctantly followed, ears drooped whilst Thistlekit could only roll his eyes, bundling up in the nest some more. He'd check stuff out a little later. "Let's try the medicine den Featherkit, there's bound to be a cat in there!" Weedkit suggested. The little tortieshell was just trying to keep up. "It was just an ambush.. I don't see what makes it so exciting." she muttered. "Just cats clawing and biting each other. Blood and stuff, euyuck." She shuddered. "Don't be such a baby!" Weedkit grinned, walking into the den.

Featherkit followed and both spotted Poppywhisker resting in a nest. He didn't look so great. It was strange, usually the deputy was up and about, organizing patrols or helping apprentices with training. Right now, he seemed sickly. Weedkit and Featherkit looked at each other, then at Berrystripe who seemed to be too busy sorting her herbs to notice the kits wandering around. "Berrystripe?" it was Weedkit who finally spoke up. The medicine cat flinched and turned around. "Oh, you little ones spooked me there." She purred. "Got a belly ache?" The pair shook their heads, then Weedkit looked at Poppywhisker. "We had wanted to see, how the fight went.. but.." he trailed off. "I-Is Poppywhisker gonna be okay?"

How could such little sweethearts become monsters? Maybe she interpreted the prophecy wrong. What if it was cats from two different clans? It said one would become two. "Yes, Poppywhisker just needs rest. His wounds will heal and he will be just the same as before." She assured them. "And for the record, yes we won the battle.." the medicine cat added. Weedkit whispered a little chime of victory, then looked up at Berrystripe with wide eyes. "Thank you!" he mewed, then bustled out of the den, Featherkit following close behind him. Thornpelt was only just now waking up, stretching her limbs. Three moons. Three moons and her kits would be out of the nursery, apprentices & she'd be back to being a warrior.

She knew she'd be happy to finally get back to her duties again but… She was going to miss her little kits. They were growing up—it seemed like they already didn't need her anymore. The queen rasped her tongue over the remaining kit's back. She remembered when they had first been born. All the cats had been skeptical about Thistlekit. Even now she could see how some of them glared at him when he wasn't looking. She'd like to claw their ears off. Thornpelt knew once he became an apprentice she couldn't protect him from any prejudice. All she could hope, was that it didn't affect him to harshly. "Hey mom? What'cha thinking about?" Her kit's mew pulled her from the negative thoughts and she purred, nuzzling him.

Thistlekit blinked, stretching his legs and stood up, jaws prying open as he yawned. "Just imagining my little brave kits as apprentices is all." Thornpelt chuckled. Thistlekit just nodded and began to climb out of the nest. "Me and Weedkit made a promise, when we become apprentices we're gonna be battle partners forever!" he chimed. "I'm going to see Nightwhisper now! He promised me a cool story about the ambush last night! See you later mom!" before she could respond, he was already racing out of the den to find the warrior. The nesting queen shook her head and smiled, resting over her paws. They seem to grow up to quickly. "Nettletail.. you were a monster but there was three good things you did for me.." she whispered.

Thistlekit looked around the clearing, spotting Nightwhisper chatting with Foxpounce. He darted towards the warrior, sliding to a halt in front of him. Foxpounce's ears flattened and they abruptly got up and stalked away, muttering something under their breath. "Nightwhisper will you tell me about the battle now?" he mewed. The warrior smiled, nodding his head and looked at the kit. "Alright, so, I was in the first wave of attack with Nightstar. We got into the camp undetected. The little Thunderclan cats were all still snug as a bug in their nests." He smirked. "We split up and attacked the warriors den and apprentice den… then we.."

Weedkit decided maybe he could help Poppywhisker feel better. The kit walked up to the kill pile, looking around until he spotted a nicely sized vole. It was big and hard to carry, but he slowly made his way back to the medicine den. About halfway there he tripped over the 'giant' prey. A tiny 'oof' escaping his mouth. He shook his fur off and slowly stood back up, grasping it yet again. It felt like ages before he made it to the den. Poppywhisker was wide awake now, but still didn't look to happy. Maybe this would help.

Poppywhisker saw the kit coming towards him, ears flicking in amusement as Weedkit struggled to lift the vole high enough to plop it in his nest. He eventually settled with rolling it in there instead. "I brought you some prey so you can feel better faster Poppywhisker!" the kit chimed. It was enough to make the deputy smile for once. "Thank you, I really do appreciate it Weedkit." He smiled, sinking his teeth into the vole. Yes! It worked! Weedkit puffed his chest out with pride, tail raising high and he strutted back out of the den. He spotted Thistlekit over with a warrior and wondered what he could be up to. "Only one way to find out!" he spoke to himself, bustling off again.

Nightstar climbed up on the highledge, peering at her clan. Everything seemed alright. The cats were happy, Thunderclan scent hadn't been found on their borders yet. Now she could focus on preparing for Leaffall. Speaking of preparing, it was time for some new cats to be welcomed to the warrior's den. The sleek leader stood up, then yowled loudly enough to be heard by the entire clearing. "Cats of Shaddowclan, Gather!" Upon hearing the call, clanmates ceased their activities to head beneath the highledge for the meeting. Thistlekit followed Nightwhisper over and Weedkit caught up with them both. "What were you guys talking about?" he mewed.

"Nightwhisper was telling me about the battle!" Thistlekit exclaimed, then sat down next to the warrior. "I wonder what this meeting will be about…" he whispered. Weedkit shrugged, tail coiling at his side. "Maybe she will talk about the ambush? Or make us apprentices!" he added. "We're only three moons silly, we still have to wait awhile remember?" he chuckled. "Oh, who cares? It's just three moons, we could be apprentices right now! We'd rough up some Thunderclanners." Weedkit hissed, swiping at the air. "Shh both of you so you can hear what's happening." Nightwhisper muttered.

The leader was gazing down at the clan, eyes gleaming with pride. Nettletail thought he'd leave his mark on the clan, but they were still strong as ever. The only life he destroyed was his own. "First and foremost, I'd like to congratulate the brave warriors and apprentices who accompanied me on the ambush. It was indeed a success." The leader dipped her head and yowls filled the crowd. Cats cheering for one another. When it simmered down a bit. Nightstar continued speaking. "We also have two apprentices, who I believe showed that they are indeed ready to become warriors of Shadowclan." She exclaimed.

"Whitepaw, Swiftpaw, step forwards." The leader mewed. The two apprentices looked at one another with wide eyes, then moved out of the massive crowd. It was hard to contain the excitement. "Whitepaw, Swiftpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and serve your clan even at the cost of your life?" Nightstar asked. Both apprentices nodded eagerly and yowled in unison. "Yes!" The leader couldn't help but smile. "Then with the power given to me by starclan, I grant you both your warrior names. Whitepaw, from this day forth you shall be known as Whiteblur. Shadowclan honors your bravery and speed. Swiftpaw, from this day forth you shall be known as Swiftstep. Shadowclan honors your agile techniques and welcomes both of you to the clan as full warriors." She dipped her head.

The crowd began to cheer their names, new warriors shining with pride. Thistlekit leaned close to his brother and nudged him. "That'll be us one day." He whispered. Weedkit nodded, and as soon as the meeting was dismissed his tackled his sibling. "Let's play Shadowclan vs Thunderclan again!" he shouted. As promised, he was the Thunderclanner this time. "You're gonna pay for ambushing us foxbreath!" Thistlekit had been caught off guard and hissed. Well darn! He squirmed around, thinking of a way to free himself. He decided to use his hinds and kick Weedkit's legs out from under him, causing the kit to fall over. He got back up, baring his fangs trying to look big and scary. "We beat you once, we'll beat you again!"

Berrystripe headed out of the medicine den, deciding to search for some more herbs. Best to stock up now when there was still an abundance than later. As she headed for the camp exit, she noticed Weedkit and Thistlekit were tussling around. Why did it disturb her so much? She could feel a shudder run through her. All kits usually played together like that. 'Maybe I shouldn't keep the prophecy to myself…' They would be apprentices soon. They'd learn how to fight for real. With tooth and claw. 'And one of them will use it to cause suffering..' she frowned, looking away and hurried out of the hollow, ears drooped.

"Psst, Weedkit did you see the way Berrystripe was looking at us?" Thistlekit whispered. Weedkit stopped pawing at him and shrugged. "No, I didn't see her. Was she mad?" he asked. Thistlekit got off his sibling. "I don't know, she just seemed weird." He frowned. The two kits decided not to worry about it and resumed playing their little game. Chasing each other around the clearing.

Berrystripe headed towards the Windclan border, knowing it was the perfect place to find juniper berries as well as borage leaves. As she got closer to the familiar area, she noticed something strange. Were those Windclan cats? On THEIR side of the border? They seemed anxious. 'A true warrior wouldn't attack a medicine cat.' She thought. She could investigate without bloodshed being a possibility. She approached them calmly, tail held high. "This is Shadowclan territory, have you lost your way?" she mewed, hoping not to generate any hostility as much as she'd love to scold them.

Rabbitleap, one of the warriors in the Windclan patrol stepped forward, ears pinning back. "We we're on our way to speak to your medicine cat. It's very urgent." He explained. Berrystripe's head lifted slightly. Speak to her? What for? "I am the medicine cat, my name is Berrystripe." She nodded to the patrol, then sat down. "What is so urgent that you had to come all the way here?" she asked. "Riverclan invaded our camp and killed our medicine cat. We have no one to heal the wounded!" One of the other warriors, Crowcall spoke up. They themselves appeared injured. Blood streaked in their fur. "They what?..." Berrystripe hissed. What in the name of Starclan was going on? So much havoc before the hard seasons. "Come with me, I must inform Nightstar before I can help you. We are healing our own cats after a recent battle as well." She mewed. "Why didn't you go to Thunderclan? If you don't mind me asking." As the cats followed her towards the camp, they explained the situation.

"We tried, Flamestar wasn't willing to help us. He believed we were lying about the medicine cat situation." A warrior sighed. "That's disgraceful. Flamestar must still be angry over that loss… we are here, I apologize for any hostility, but our cats haven't been having the best of few days. Intrusions and Traitors, it's a mess." She warned. As they entered the hollow, Berrystripe looked around for Nightstar. All eyes fell upon the Windclan warriors following her and murmurs of disapproval could be heard. Spidertail came stomping over, lips curved in a snarl. "What in the world are those mousebrains doing here?" he hissed.

"There is trouble with Windclan and they are in dire need of assistance, Riverclan has attacked their camp and slain their medicine cat." Berrystripe mewed. Spidertail loosened somewhat, appearing more sympathetic. "Their medicine cat? What for?!" he hissed. He wasn't a fan of Windclan, or any clan. But they were still cats and followed the same code. Knowledge that a clan attacked and targeted a medicine cat was sickening. "Those snakehearts.." he muttered. Nightstar had caught word of all the commotion, exiting her den and padding into the clearing.

"What is the problem here?" She muttered, eyeing the injured Windclanners wearily. If they were in conflict she did not want to get her clan involved as well. They already had Thunderclan to be worried about. "Riverclan ambushed our camp.. killed our medicine cat.." Rabbitleap frowned. Nightstar's eyes widened for a moment, then her head bowed. "May Hawkfeather rest in peace. I understand. Berrystripe, I'll give you permission to assist the Windclan cats. But only if their herbs are used. We need to keep our own supply in stock for our warriors. I hope you can understand that." The leader mewed, gazing at the warriors.

"Nightstar, any help given is appreciated. The other clans speak sourly of Shadowclan but you are one of the most noble of all of them." Leafdapple mewed, then gazed at her two clanmates as well as Berrytail. "We'll make sure she stays safe while she's in our territory. Thank you for the help." They all bowed their heads. Nightstar nodded, then looked at Berrytail. "I will send a patrol to retrieve you by sundown and we can organize a plan to get Windclan a new medicine cat… I believe we may also be needing to discuss a few things with Flamestar. If Riverclan can raid a clan unprovoked just to kill a medicine cat, this is obviously a threat to all the clans." The leader hissed softly.

Before she left, she decided it was time to come clean. She leaned close to the leader, muttering softly into her ear. "Three moons ago, the night Thornpelt's kits were born I received a prophecy." Nightstar immediately assumed it would have something to do with Riverclan's sudden… turn for the worst. "As thistles & weeds clash, one shall become two, & blood will flood the forest." She frowned. Nightstar's ears pinned back and she hissed. "Blood will flood the forest? What does it mean?" she asked. "I'm afraid I do not know, but I have a feeling it has something to do with Thistlekit and Weedkit… please, keep a close eye on them. I hate to say it, but I fear one of them may truly turn out like Nettletail." After that statement, the medicine cat nodded to the Windclan warriors. "I'm ready." she mewed.

They left the camp and Nightstar had to sit down, thinking the prophecy over. Those two kits could pose a danger to the clan? She wasn't so hasty to believe it just yet. There could be cats born within other clans who could end up with the same titles in their names. She wasn't going to make any assumptions yet. But even with that in mind, she'd still watch for anything strange. If this was what the prophecy foretold, she'd do everything she could to prevent it. For she wanted both cats to thrive as loyal members in Shadowclan.

Now that Berrytail was gone, it was good as time as any to announce to the clan the situation beginning to unfold. 'Starclan guide us through these troubling times.' Would they be able to make it through Leafbare? It seemed all sorts of threats were rising. The leader made her way to the highledge, climbing up and yowled to gather the clan. They were going to have to train harder for these seasons. "Cats of Shadowclan.. as many of you have probably already noticed. A patrol of windclan cats came to our camp requesting out medicine cat." She began. "It seems Riverclan has invaded them and slain their Medicine cat." The leader informed. Immediately cats began chatter, A warrior in the midst of the crowd's panic yowled loudly enough to hear. It was Badgermask. "Are they going to attack us next?"

"And what about Thunderclan? Flamestar threatened with war the last we fought. What if they are in on this?" another exclaimed. Nightstar's fur was starting to bristle. Her warriors had every right to be concerned. With so many lives at stake. "Silence!" she yowled. The crowd simmered down. "We are unaware if Riverclan OR Thunderclan are going to attack us. However, as a precaution we are going to double border patrols and training sessions. As well as reinforce the dens. I want at least two warriors guarding the Nursery and Medicine den at all times from this day on in shifts." The leader paused for a moment, then spoke again. "And, as extra precautions. I believe it is time we change the way we train our apprentices. A medicine cat is requited to learn basic moves in fighting as self-defense. However, I believe if they must learn to fight. A warrior should learn basic herb knowledge as well in order to tend to fellow clanmates should the Medicine cat be absent."

No cat could argue with that logic, especially with the knowledge that Windclan's medicine cat had been deliberately murdered. This was no calm before the storm, but chaos. They needed to be ready for everything. "I also want kits to remain close to the nursery during play. At least if there is an attack on camp, you will be able to reach shelter quickly. We must protect our fellow clanmates at any cost!" Yowls of agreement flooded the clearing. Weedkit and Thistlekit looked at eachother. "Let's go tell mom and Featherkit!" Weedkit mewed, darting off. Thistlekit followed his brother to the nursery. "You don't think they will get us do you?" he asked. "No way Thistlekit! Shadowclan is the strongest clan remember? We can handle anything." Yeah that was true. They had nothing to fear. "You keep going to let Mom and Sis know what's happening, I'll go tell Poppywhisker!" Thistlekit mewed, changing directions to head to the medicine den.

This was going to be a very, very difficult Leaffall.


End file.
